


Rodeo

by AmbyWamby



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: But just a little, Fondling, Hotdogging, Hyper Ass, Large Cock, M/M, Mack Truck Ass Soldier, Multiple Orgasms, aggressive flirting, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbyWamby/pseuds/AmbyWamby
Summary: Soldier takes Scout for a ride.
Relationships: Scout/Soldier (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Rodeo

**Author's Note:**

> 🍑

Scout's tongue ran over the edge of his teeth, a twitch of interest and growing arousal between his legs as his eyes drank in the sight of their resident patriot; must've been hungry, digging through the fridge, bent over with his ass sticking out just  _ right.  _ The seam of his pants ran tight along the lump of his taint, each mammoth cheek jiggling and stretching the fabric to the limit; Soldier's hips twisted as he rummaged through the drawers, Scout's eyes glued to the obscene dance of his enormous cheeks. 

_ "Scout!" _ Came a bashful hiss to his side, the merc's head practically on a swivel with how fast it spun. Engineer shot him a disapproving grimace from the sink, a patchwork flush filling out around his goggles. 

"Ain't polite to stare, y'know." The tinkerer mumbled, shaking his head at the younger man, turning back to the sink as his cheeks bloomed scarlet. "Have some  _ manners _ , for God's sake."

Scout glanced back to the fridge, Soldier standing straight now, a puzzled bend to his mouth as he -  _ presumably _ \- glared down at the younger merc. Scout's teeth bared teasingly, one leg crossing over his lap, leaning back in his rickety chair. " _ C'mon _ , man, you can't say you blame me!" A heated rush spread up from Scout's stomach, heart speeding up like he was on a run. "You can see that thing from a mile away!" Scout squinted boldly at the patriot, Soldier's mouth wrinkling into a scowl as the young merc's stare raked over him.

The fridge was knocked shut with a whack of the patriot's hand. "What  _ thing _ are you referring to, Scout?" Soldier's voice was tight as his posture, his sandwich squished between his fingers, a mess of condiments dripping to the floor. 

Scout raised a brow at the ruined sandwich, lips quirking higher, head bobbing with his tickled snort. "Talkin' about your  _ caboose _ , man! Thing's  _ ridiculous! _ " 

Soldier's frown twisted up into something more confused, a grunt bunching up the man's shoulder. "What in the  _ Hell _ are you talking about?! I'm not sure  _ what _ commie fed you that intel, but I am  _ not _ an owner of any trains!" 

Mouth coming ajar, Scout shot a glance over to the Engineer, his back still turned to him, Scout's eye picking out the pink of his ears. Scout scoffed, eyeing the tight-jawed Soldier again. " _ W- _ what? No, talkin' about your  _ ass _ , bro." That was direct enough for the man to get, Scout's mouth curling into a smirk at the flash of surprise under the man's helmet. 

"Gotta say, soldier boy, it's a helluva distraction out on the field." Scout's throat bobbed, mouth running faster than his common sense. "Just say the word, man. I'll make it worth your while, put that thing to good use."

Soldier's expression was stoic for longer than Scout was comfortable with, the only sound being Engineer's feverish washing of his lone dish. 

A smirk broke Soldier's stony mug, a slow laugh from the man striking a nerve in Scout. "You're fast, kid, but you haven't got the stamina for  _ this _ American stud." He sounded confident, way too cocky for Scout's liking. The young merc sneered over at the Soldier.

" _ Oh _ , that's what you  _ think _ , huh?" Scout sat forward in his chair, feet planting wide, a hand purposeful falling in his lap. "I got stamina for  _ days _ , bro.  _ I'd- _ " A guffaw cut Scout off half-way, a flustered heat swelling in his chest.

"Couldn't last a minute, let alone get me off." Soldier dismissed the merc with a passing glance, walking over to the sink and sliding up beside the seemingly petrified Engineer, girthy hips shoving the tinkerer off-balance. Dipping his messy hand under the faucet, Soldier butted shoulders with the motionless tinkerer. 

"These young punks, huh?" The Engineer said nothing as the Soldier chuckled to himself. "Give 'em a pistol and they think they're haulin'' a bazooka!" 

Scout's fist struck the cheap table with a rattle, hopping out of his seat and stiffly power walking over to the crowded sink, cock quickly chubbing out in his briefs. 

_ "Hey _ , I-I'm not some two-pump chump!" Scout shouted, gesturing around the unmoved Engineer, Soldier's annoying smirk back on his face.  _ "A- _ and I'm packin' more than you can handle, buddy!" 

Soldier gave an unconvinced grunt, shutting off the running water, the Engineer's plate still held under the dripping faucet.  _ "Sure _ , kid. Think I haven't heard that one before?" Soldier's helmet tilted forward, his grin burning a hole through Scout's gut. 

The young merc's face was showing a new shade of red, hips bent awkwardly as his cock throbbed incessantly between his thighs. "Bet you've never seen one to back it up," Scout sputtered, finger jittery and pointing at the unphased merc.

Soldier  _ laughed _ , each mocking guffaw striking nerve after irritated nerve in the Scout. "I'm  _ serious!" _ Scout's eyes went wide at the crack in his voice, recoiling back and turning away.  _ "W- _ whatever, man. Couldn't  _ even-" _

_ "Wait _ just a second, private." A firm hand on his shoulder stopped Scout in his tracks, his cock jumping where it was pinned to his hip. Scout  _ shivered _ as the Soldier's grip tightened, a warm spot filling his briefs. "Those are  _ mighty _ big claims," Soldier said slowly, Scout's skin breaking into an excited gooseflesh as the man came flush behind him, the fingers on his shoulders looser. 

"Care  _ to-" _ Soldier's hand trailed down Scout's belly, fingers toying with the hem of his shorts, finding the thick outline of his cock with ease. Scout's knees turned to jelly as the Soldier's fingers gripped it, squeezing a long dribble of pre into the staining khakis. "Back it up?"

Scout  _ rasped _ for air, Soldier's fingers kneading his cock through his shorts, the wet spot at his hip quickly wider with every stroke. _ "F- _ fuck, yeah. Your room  _ or-" _

The Engineer finally broke, dish clattering in the sink as he gave a fed-up shout. "Will y'all  _ please _ take it somewhere other than the goddamn  _ kitchen?!" _

Scout's cheeks rose in a shameless grin, thrusting into Soldier's palm. "Sorry, bro." Scout's lip tucked between his teeth, eyes fluttering with a groan, Soldier's hand working him closer to the edge. "Got a little carried away." Scout's hands scrambled along his sides, fingers creeping along Soldier's immense thighs, a  _ wrecked _ groan rising out of him. _ "H- _ hey,  _ s- _ slow up, man." 

Soldier grinned down at the horned-up merc, the dark glint of the man's eyes peering down from his helmet. "Where's that stamina, private?" Soldier mocked, hand not stopping for a moment, not even as the Scout began squirming against him, breathless and grunting as he neared his peak. "We're just gettin'  _ started, _ kid." 

Scout whimpered, knees banging together as his thighs clenched, heart jumping up to his throat, a cry on his lips. _ "Ah-" _

* * *

Scout's eyes rolled, air knocked out of him with a rippling  _ smack _ of flesh over his hips, chest swelling fast as he stole a much needed breath.  _ "Fuuuuck!" _ Scout wailed, toes curling up along the mussed sheets, vision bursting full of stars as hot,  _ clenching _ flesh swallowed up his cock, an ooze of pearlescent jizz trickling down to his tacky pubes. 

_ "W-wait-" _ Scout's head struck the mattress with a  _ groan _ to the ceiling, Soldier's heavy cheeks slamming back down with a bone-jarring force, the bedframe trembling from the man's bouncing.  _ "Ho- _ hold on, man, I'm  _ gonna-" _

Soldier grunted, ass  _ slamming _ back down with a dizzy moan from the Scout, the lean legs of the merc quivering under the patriot's thighs. "I  _ hope _ you're not expecting to get to cum again!" Soldier's hips rolled backwards, the impressive prick of the Scout disappearing along his sloppy crack, the young merc's waist buried under the huge cheeks. Soldier sighed, giving a half-hearted grind along Scout's spurting cock, a choked-up cry forced out of the runner. 

"Very disappointing, private! That's twice already, and you haven't even made it in yet!" Soldier shook his head to the Scout's moans, hips slowly rocking along the still stiff rod. "At least you weren't lying about stamina," Soldier smirked, angling his hips to let the flaring tip shove  _ deeper _ through his cheeks, legs spreading wider until he felt a hot  _ gush _ against his hole. "But it still looks like I'm gonna have to train you right, private!" A shiver ran up the Soldier's spine as he lowered himself, tip squirting a mess a pre as soon as it was in, a quiet yelp punched out of the Scout. 

"You've got potential, and you're definitely no slouch in the _pants-"_ Soldier's eyes fell shut, a lecherous grin on his face as he sunk down to the Scout's tight balls, the runoff of the merc's loads splattering over Soldier's cheeks. "But you've got a _ways_ to go before you're the boss of _this_ ass." The man groaned, a husky chuckle in his throat, hips angling back, the swollen tip of Scout's cock nudging hard against his prostate. _"Ooh,_ _fuck_ …" Soldier's thick cock swelled fatter, a dribble of pre running down his shaft. "Hope you can go for a _third,_ kid…" 

Scout's hands twisted up in the sheets, trying in vain to raise his hips under Soldier's absurd weight, cock throbbing and wanting to  _ burst _ , but- he  _ couldn't. _ Not  _ again _ , not so soon. The fleshy jiggle engulfing his cock came down  _ hard _ , breath leaving him in a strangled gasp, white-hot ecstasy lacing his blood. "Oh,  _ fuuuuuck!" _

Soldier tutted his tongue, the disapproving shake of his head knocking the sweat off his chin, his long sigh only sounding slightly winded. "Looks like I've got my work cut out for me." 

Scout was reduced to whimpering as the Soldier rode him through his third orgasm, jizz bursting around his cock, a creamy mess oozing down the wide split of his ass. Scout felt  _ numb _ , thighs and hips stinging with every heavy  _ clap _ of the Soldier's cheeks, the bedframe feeling more and more unstable beneath them. 

"Stamina for days, huh?" Soldier grunted, nudging his hips back, burying Scout's prick down to the balls- the merc  _ cried _ out, legs going twitchy again. "Let's put that to the test, private!"

**Author's Note:**

> pop over to @WambiAmby on twitter for more absurd tweets!


End file.
